


Hot Pursuit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt #353: Pursuit.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #353: Pursuit. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hot Pursuit

~

_Neville watches Alecto pursuing Ginny. Hexes bounce off walls, gouging holes._

Ginny giggles as Neville pursues her, fingers grazing walls as she tosses flirty glances over her shoulder.

_Alecto’s hex catches Ginny in her leg. She goes down shrieking._

Neville catches Ginny in their bed. Seeing her makes Neville’s heart swell. 

_“No!” Neville shouts. Hexing Alecto, he carries Ginny to the Room of Requirement._

“Yes,” Ginny gasps as Neville settles atop her. 

_“I’ve got you,” Neville whispers as he tends her spell-damage._

“I’ve got you,” Neville whispers as he sinks into her. 

Ginny smiles as she always does. “I know.” 

~


End file.
